Unexpected visit
by hidekey
Summary: Himeko had assumed she was on her way to University in Canada, she didn't expect to be swept away into the world of Inuyasha! A mortifying experience for someone who hates anything to do with anime or manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the contents of this fanfic, any licensed characters within or even those of my own imagination. Honestly: these people all have their own stubborn will, and a reluctance to obey my whims. It makes it hard for a poor (albeit cruel) author like me to keep on-plot!**

A/N This is a first of a series of fics I have mulling around in my brain, that I fancy making into a manga one day. But, since I'm a writer more than a computer-artist, I decided to start off with the plot and dialogue in a way that was entertaining to me. I'll try my hand at photoshop or whatnot after I've done many many character sketches.

DO-ki...

DO-ki...

She rather hoped that sound was her heartbeat. She hated to think she might be dead, so the sound reassured her. She was Japanese, after all, and "doki" was the sound-effect of a heartbeat in her culture. Granted, she didn't usually see the kana(letters) fade in and out with the sound, but this could be a dream... right? Her last sight was that of an angry face lunging toward her with a bigass sword! That could have been part of her nightmare, though.

iCould the strange group of english friends be part of my nightmare as well?/i She wondered, reflecting on her memories of going to Canada for University. They were certainly an unbelievable bunch! She wouldn't be surprised if she woke up to find she was still flying over the Pacific ocean. Slowly, she regained control of her own body, and cracked her eyes open slightly.

"I think she's coming to!" said the face inches away from her nose.

"EE-yea!" she screamed, lashing out with her fist. Andrew was sent flying, his legs bent and sticking up in the air. Himeko couldn't help gawking. That kind of reaction wasn't real, it was only found in manga and anime - something she religiously avoided - so it was new to her. Laughter filled the air, and she recognised the voices of her strange Canadian friends: Reveille Valerie, her cosplaying roommate who insisted she be called 'Hide'(pronounced 'Hee-day', it was a boy's name, which confused Himeko to no end) because "No Japanese person can reliably pronounce my name right so it's better to just have an easier one for them", she sat on the knee of a blushing buddhist monk with a lewd grin on his face. John was talking up a young girl in a school uniform (which was really gross, because he was at least 30!), and Emily was hugging the cuteness out of a little boy with... fox ears and a tail?! And not just some cosplay stuff, they were real!

She sat up suddenly, disbeleif filling her head and making no room for the nausea of sitting up too fast. Bleaaach! she heaved, thankful all this had happened before supper and not after.

"So, I really did die!" She announced to noone in particular,

"Heartbeat's still going strong," John assured her, cupping his hand around her chest and earning himself a slap.

"Then I must be dreaming!"

"Feel that?" asked Emily, pinching her hard. Ow, it really did hurt!

"I'm hallucinating from drugs, then..." she stated uncertainly.

"Only drug here is sweet old nicotine!" Andrew said, lighting a cigarette and blowing it in her face. She coughed and gagged from the smell. Really, what sane person would sillingly smoke Menthol cigarettes ?! Sanity...

"I've gone insane!" She realised, horrified.

"Now look," said Hide, "You and I both know that, among all of us, you would be the last person considered insane." Himeko felt reassured, but then what explained the boy with fox ears?

... "So, I really did die!" she announced, starting another round of the exact same conversation.

A/N So I'm not a big fan of self-inclusion fanfics, but I decided to try it out. Hide-chan is much more of a free spirit than me, but I will be basing her personality and some (not all) of her past on my own experiences. All the others are just names so far, and easily changed if there are outside suggestions. I'm planning on this as a universe(more like a multiverse) that invites self-inclusion in a creative way. So if anyone wants to commit to reviewing each chapter for me with real comments and suggestions (not just blind praise), I'll bribe you with inclusion if you ask


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the contents of this fanfic, any licensed characters within or even those of my own imagination. Honestly: these people all have their own stubborn will, and a reluctance to obey my whims. It makes it hard for a poor (albeit cruel) author like me to keep on-plot!**

A/N This is a first of a series of fics I have mulling around in my brain, that I fancy making into a fan comic one day. But, since I'm a writer more than a computer-artist, I decided to start off with the plot and dialogue in a way that was entertaining to me. I'll try my hand at photoshop or whatnot after I've done many many character sketches.

* * *

"Welcome to Manga!" Hide proudly exclaimed. "World of perfect complexions, and eternal updrafts!" On cue, her short skirt ruffled in the wind, exposing strawberry patterned underwear. The monk's nose began to bleed, and he reverently whispered:

"Ichigo..." He reached up to gently stroke the fruit patterned panties.

"Are you sure I'm not dead?" Himeko asked, so embarrassed at being involved in an Otaku(nerd) subject she almost wished she was dead. _Ohhhh,_ she agonized, _if my little sister ever found out I even dreamed about this stupid stuff I'd never hear the end of it!_

The school girl, upon noticing Himeko was awake, dragged a white haired boy towards her by the ear... _a DOG ear! OMG Get me out of here!_ The boy was struggling uselessly against the schoolgirl's rage.

"Apologize, Inuyasha!" She commanded, pushing him toward Himeko. The boy growled in protest, crossing his arms. "Osuwari" (sit) she shouted. The necklace he was wearing dragged him to the ground. Painfully.

"Sorry." Inuyasha reluctantly apologised. "I thought you smelled like a Youkai (demon), but you don't anymore so I must have made a mistake." He got up, dusting off his clothes. "Am I done, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down her nose at him for a moment, before giving a slight nod.

"We really are sorry," she said to Himeko, "Somebody," she directed her glare to Inuyasha's retreating back, "doesn't think before he acts. How can we make it up to you?"

Himeko stared incredulously at the air in front of her, still traumatised by the geekiness of where she was.

"Send me home," she pleaded. Kagome's eyes softened in sympathy,

"There is a well a few days travel from here that leads to my home, we will take you there."

"Ah, Himeko, you're awake! Good. That means we can get going." Josh sauntered over to her, the girl at his side suddenly screaming at the monk, and ran toward him waving a giant boomerang. "Ms Sango and I talked to some people at the village nearby, and arranged beds for tonight. We brought a litter to carry you, but I'm glad you're awake. I'd hate to carry you all the way there: you're heavier than you look!" Himeko grumbled resentfully. No self-respecting woman ever wanted to be reminded of her weight!

"Wait," Himeko said, suddenly confused. "These villagers are Japanese, right?"

"MMhmm" Josh acknowledged absently, watching the violent couple's quarrel with an eye for the martial arts involved.

"You don't speak Japanese."

"Not a lick!" He confirmed, copying one of the moves Sango had made.

"Then how did you speak with the villagers?" she demanded. Josh, eyes still trained at the fight, pointed at a space that she suddenly recognised as the bottom of the manga cell,

"Subtitles!" Sure enough, when she looked at it, she could see the english version of the words that Sango and the monk were shouting behind them:

-You stupid pervert monk!

-Uwaa! I'm sorry, please don't hit me again!

"Awesome!" Hide shouted over the fight. "Does it translate English into Japanese as well?" Sure enough, her words were translated at the bottom of the next cell.

Her eyes curved upward in mischeif, and she started saying unrelated english words that, when the different Kanji were written beside each other, created images. Over several words they gradually became more and more perverted, until finally one of them showed an image that would be rated MA. Pink blush showed on each side of that translation, causing all to stop talking. In the next cell, the subtitles spoke on their own.

"That was over the top! You better take responsibility for my lost innocence!"

* * *

A/N So I'm not a big fan of self-inclusion fanfics, but I decided to try it out. Hide-chan is much more of a free spirit than me, but I will be basing her personality and some (not all) of her past on my own experiences. All the others are just names so far, and easily changed if there are outside suggestions. I'm planning on this as a universe(more like a multiverse) that invites self-inclusion in a creative way. So if anyone wants to commit to reviewing each chapter for me with real comments and suggestions (not just blind praise), I'll bribe you with inclusion if you ask.


End file.
